Jasmine Byran
Jasmine Nicole Bryan (born May 4,1997) is an American actress, dancer, and singer. She is best known for her role as Michelle Johnson in the Wiki Channel Original Movie, NOT Another Happily Ever After and as Melissa Dilard in the the Wiki Channel Original show, Dramatically Average. She is set to star in the WCOM, Welcome To New York. She is also the older sister of Sam Byran Biography Early Life Jasmine was born in Salt Lake City, Utah to Stewart and Kathy Byran on May 4th, 1997. Her mother worked at a local theater and she fell in love with performing. She went to regular school intill 5th grade, when her entire family decided to move to L.A. She has been homeschooled since. Career Jasmine started out by doing simple commericals. In 2008, she was a Kidz Bop Kid and was featured on the album, Kidz Bop Rulez!. Soon after she landed a role as a high school cheerleader in the movie,Nickelodeon's School Gyrls in 2009. She then took a break from the tv screen and focus on live peformance and has been in plays and musicals such as High School Musical and A Christmas Pagnent. Early 2012, she was featured in the documentary called Youth and Theater for her work. She then took a chance and auditioned for Wiki Channel at one of their open calls in late 2012. She got a callback and officially auditioned for a guest starring role in the show, James in Hollywood as Cousin Trudy, While she was on set, the director asked if she would be interested in auditioning for a role in a new Wiki Channel movie. She answered yes and auditioned for the part of Michelle in NOT Another Happily Ever After. After a call back, she received the role. She is currently trying to start up a music career and hopes to be more involved with the Wiki Channel. She landed a main role in the new Wiki Original Series, House of Heroes, but the series was cancelled due to some management issues so she is back to looking for jobs. Music In June of 2014, Jasmine was officially signed on to Wiki Records. She release Really Don't Care as a single which features WC star and her best friend Olivia Staton on the song as well. Soon after she released a EP under the same name which also came with the surprise release of the music video for her song Sirens wich was on the EP. In August of 2014, she took a four month break from the label to be able to shoot the show, Dramtically Average. But during the break, she collab with DJ Chase with his song Meet Me Halfway . In January of 2015, she decided to come back with a style change which started the inspiration for her single, Mr.Almost which is more of 70s pop sound then her Rock pop style. Her debut album, Killin' That Bass is set to be released June 23. Personal Life Jasmine is currently reside in L.A. along with younger brother,Sam Byran . She was involved in Nick's Day of Play when she was promoting School Gyrls and hopes to be able to work with more programs, especially ones that help save arts in schools. She enjoys drawing and going to the movies in her spare time. Most of her friends describe her as a cool, collected girl who loves to sing. Filmography Discography Trivia *Her favorite color is neon green. *Even though she sang in the movie, Jasmine's voice was not featured on the School Gyrls Movie Soundtrack. Category:Tatertat's actors Category:Female Actors Category:Singers Category:Female Singers Category:Jasmine Byran Category:Employed Actors